Origin of the Amulet
by Skye1963
Summary: Part of the By the Grace of Angels verse. While cleaning the Impala, Sam finds the Amulet he had hidden after Dean threw it away. Looking at it triggers an ancient memory and Dean learns more about Sam when Sam tells Dean about the Amulet. Dean remembers why Sam gave it to him in the first place. A brotherly moment.


_Part of By the Grace of Angels verse. Done after Dean and Cas find out Sam's real identity. _

_Have you ever wondered about the origins of the Amulet that Sam gave to Dean? Or even why Sam gave it to Dean in the first place? Many have attempted to answer those questions and here are my attempts. Enjoy!_

_As usual, I don't own the toys I'm playing with. They are the properties of Eric Kripke._

Origin of the Amulet

Even though he knew that he could just pass a hand over the car and it would be clean, Sam found himself enjoying the manual labor of cleaning, washing, and detailing Dean's baby. He had already cleaned out the front and back seats of all the wrappers and bags that seemed to accumulate on their times on the road. He pulled the out the blanket they kept in the backseat and put it aside to be washed. Vacuuming the floor and seats took some time but, again, he didn't mind. Sam never minded cleaning the car even when he was a kid but he never let John and Dean on that tiny secret. It was another way for him to feel normal, even though it was something that everyone did it at one point. Now, the activity was very soothing and reminded him of some of the things he had done with his Father. Most of his sibling found repetition to be boring but Sam knew that it could be calming.

After cleaning the car's interior out, he began to wash and wax the outside. He wanted to leave the trunk for last since that had the most chores to do: vacuuming, cleaning weapons, inventory and the such. He also had to make sure the first aid kit was complete, even though he and Dean didn't really need it anymore. Slowly and methodically, Sam soaped the car and wiped off the dirt. After drying it, he began the waxing process, letting his earliest memories seep into his consciousness. He found that doing repetitive tasks like the car actually helped him to access his memories slowly so he could integrate them with his human ones. He already remembered watching quasars erupting, the colors were beautiful. He played hide and seek among the black dwarfs, laughing when his Father found him. His eyes had a far-away look in them as he continued with the car.

Dean and Cas came out of the house to look for him. After Sam's spectacular disappearing acts, they were hyper vigilant when it came to their brother's location. When they found him, they noticed how peaceful he looked so they just sat down to watch. Sam noted their company idly but kept going. Finally, he was done with the waxing and, after a full stretch, went around to the trunk. Opening it, he sighed. Like usual, the weapons were all over the place and it would make finding a particular item hard. The other part of the trunk had dirty clothes, rags and blankets which he pulled out and put with the other blanket. Then he looked at the weapons to find out which needed to be cleaned, sharpened or oiled. There was only a couple on that list since their training with John Winchester stressed the care of such things. A dirty gun, he had said, could jam at the wrong time and cost you or your partner his life. A dull knife was just as bad in John's book, so the weapons were in good shape. Sam turned his attention to the chains, handcuffs, ropes and rosaries. He checked them for wear and tear. If the item had too much stress on one point, it would be discarded and replaced. The ropes were the only items this time that would be replaced this time though he noted the rosaries were also showing some wear.

Finally, it was inventory time. Dean stood up and silently joined Sam for that. He wouldn't let his brother do that chore alone since it could take a lot of time. Cas also joined them, holding a ledger in his hands. He had started to take notes on the inventory soon after he was assigned to Dean. When he first saw the Winchesters doing inventory, he just watched them. Dean got pissed with the audience so he had shoved a notebook in Cas' hands and said that if he was just going to stand there, he could damn well help out. Cas smiled at the memory, here was a human telling an Angel what to do. It was startled him, so much so that he automatically started to help. After that, it became a habit to help out whenever he found the Winchesters working on the car. He also found it a most calming chore to do.

Automatically, Dean started to sort out the items while Sam counted and called out his findings.

"Five canisters of salt," Sam said.

"Five canisters of salt," Cas repeated.

"Two gallons of Holy Water."

"Two gallons of Holy Water."

It went on like that until the last items were counted. Then Dean went to close the weapons locker when something caught Sam's eyes. Gesturing for Dean to stop, Sam leaned over and tugged the item out. Dean's eyes went wide then wet as he saw what Sam had in his hands. Still on the leather strip that Sam had originally given him was the Amulet. Then he saw the look on Sam's face. It was serene, content and pleased. Nothing like he had thought Sam would be. "Sammy?" Dean asked with questions dancing in his eyes. Sam looked up and smiled.

"I remember this," he told his brothers.

"I know, you gave that to me for Christmas when you were eight," Dean responded.

"That's not what I mean," Sam huffed. "I remember this," he repeated.

Cas could see Dean's confusion so he rephrased the question, "What do you remember, brother?" Sam's eyes seemed to be ancient as he told them what he remembered. It was the first of Samael's memories Dean had heard.

_Sam was busy working on butterflies. Ever since Father had made the Big Bang happen, Sam had been happily making stars, quasars, and other heavenly bodies. Father didn't really need his help but it made Sam happy. Now that the Heavens were done, Father started to concentrate on planets and their life forms. Sam was intrigued about the why of things. Why was the sky on one planet blue and on another planet green? Why did one atmosphere have a heavy concentration of methane while another had one of nitrogen or oxygen? Father was patient and answered all his questions. _

_After making the planets, Father turned His attention towards higher life forms, having finished the "basement" of the "house". First thing though, He wanted some siblings for His son. He was worried that Sam was lonely so He made the first sibling and named him Michael. When Sam first saw the fledgling, he looked in wonder at the tiny child. Then, smiling that brilliant smile of his, Sam picked his new sibling up and said, "Hi, my name is Sam. I'm glad you are here. I've got so much to tell you when you are older." Father smiled and was content. He decided to finish making siblings for Sam before He went on to the planets. It was after Castiel's birth that Father went back to His projects. Sam had bonded quickly with his twin and the two of them were always found together. Since Sam helped Father, he would bring Cas with him to work side by side._

_Finally, Father started to work on His pet project. Terra or Earth, as it would be called by its inhabitants, started like all the rest, full of one element and, in this case, it was water. Then the land was formed and dried for the new flora and fauna to come. Birds and water creatures were next with the land animals made soon after. After being around for the creation of everything, Sam knew that everything made was done for balance and need. Sam asked for, and received, permission to help with some of the smaller beings. That was how he ended up doing butterflies and moths when his Father came to him with a request._

"_Sammy?" Father asked softly._

"_Yes, Dad," Sam answered._

"_I'll be making humans soon and I wanted you to do something for Me," Father said._

"_Whatever You wish, I'll do," Sam replied happily. He was never as happy as he was when Father asked him to do something._

_Father smiled at His first-born, "I wish you to make something that will be given to a protector, a guardian of Heaven. You will need to use the bones of the planet and forge it in its blood. It needs to reflect your feelings of hope, love, forgiveness, trust, happiness, and protection. When you are done, I will breathe on it to bless it. I will place it on the planet so it is found and passed from the hand of the son to the father as it is handed to Me from you. Will you do this for Me?"_

_Sam smiled again, that brilliant, beautiful smile that rivaled the brightest star. "All You have to do is say do and I will with all my heart and being." Father hugged His son and left, knowing that His son would make a thing of beauty._

_Sam collected his thoughts for a few minutes then, calling Cas to his side, went to the new planet to get the items he needed. Iron, salt, copper, gold, silver, diamonds were the few items they gathered. When all the materials were in his hands, Sam began to grind everything into powder with Cas helping by handing him the elements he needed. After everything was prepared and ice retrieved from the poles, Sam and Cas descended into the core of the planet. Together, the two Angels worked the metals and minerals until all the impurities were gone and the metal was a deep gold color. Using his fingers, Sam began to shape the metal into a small face. It was a fierce visage that showed the protector side of Sam while the feel of the Amulet took on the other attributes of his that Father wanted. After it was finished and cooled for the last time, they cleaned up their workspace and went back to Heaven._

_Father was very pleased with the Amulet and gave both His sons hugs and kisses for their hard work. Remembering all the stories Father had told him, Sam knew that he would be seeing the Amulet in the future, to give it to someone who was father to him. A very special person._

When Sam was done speaking, Dean's face was wet with tears. He had forgotten the real reason that Sammy had given him that present. Even though Bobby had given it to the young boy to give to his father, it was Dean that he had given it to since it was Dean who protected him and took care of him from the time of the fire to that Christmas and beyond. From son to father, like God had said. Sam looked at his brother and brushed Dean's tears away. Then he held the Amulet by its cord and put it around Dean's neck. A very special person. Cas nodded and joined his brother in comforting Dean. They stayed that way for a very long time.


End file.
